


wither

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not a fluffy read, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ralph had heard of the disease; its flowers were a deathly beauty, ensnaring your lungs with its vines until there was no more room left to breathe. However, he’d always thought such a thing was only possible within human bodies, with flesh and blood for the parasite to feed on.The petals falling from his lips told another story.





	wither

**Author's Note:**

> Written using Evan and Michelle's tears <3 Love y'all

**花吐き病; Hanahaki disease**

_A disease where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from (perceived) unrequited or impossible love. There are only two options for dealing with the disease; the feelings being requited or removing the flower using surgery. If the affected chooses the surgical route, their feelings for said person will disappear along with the growth. If nothing is done, the victim will inevitably suffocate._

✿✿✿✿✿ 

Ralph had heard of the disease; its flowers were a deathly beauty, ensnaring your lungs with its vines until there was no more room left to breathe. However, he’d always thought such a thing was only possible within human bodies, with flesh and blood for the parasite to feed on.

The petals falling from his lips told another story.

He stared at them, eyes wide and body slumping against the wall behind him. It took less than a second for his database to identify the type of flower; a blue rose. This only added to the impossibility of the situation, roses didn’t, couldn’t, naturally exist in this color.

Despite the message of these flowers, the sign of impending agony, Ralph couldn’t tear his gaze away from them nor move his limbs. It was a twisted entrancement, gazing at the petals spotted with his own thirium. He didn’t even feel the tears welling up until they were dripping down his cheeks.

This could only mean one thing; his feelings for Jerry had grown out of control. And they would only continue to do so, as the parasite took rooted itself in his chest, ingraining itself there until the thirium flow was cut off. 

_Jerry..._

His chest tightened, breathing stuttering and warnings for lack of oxygen flashing across his interface. The android’s body convulsed and doubled over, petals forcing their way out through his mouth. They coated the floor blue, splatters of his own blood finishing the sight. 

Ralph got up, wiping the remainder of thirium from his lips. His form was shaking from the previous exertions and he needed to wall to support himself He simply had to go on, there was no other choice for him. The mere thought of letting humans take his body apart, touching him as they removed the thorns born from his own love, terrified him to the core. 

This abandoned place, somewhere he’d once considered his only safe haven, now felt more lonely than ever. 

But he simply had to go on. 

✿✿✿✿✿ 

He could tell the disease had spread. 

It was always there, like an itch he was unable to scratch. The petals were a never-ending flow, just as he thought the last of them had escaped his throat, more were waiting to come. Jerry was constantly on the back of his mind. His feelings were overwhelming, like the flowers tearing away at his insides. 

Nonetheless, he kept himself from falling apart at the seams, trying to keep his head up high. This was nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“Ralph!” 

The other android’s voice snapped him out of his train out of thought, bringing him back to reality. With that, the bustling of the carnival around them returned, the anxiety with being around so many strangers also resurfacing along with it. At least he was thankful of the weather, cloudy and slightly cool, not unusual considering the area. 

Jerry had convinced him to go along with him, telling him he could help Ralph get over his fear. It was a bad idea in the first place, yet he hadn’t been able to refuse. 

Jerry’s features, usually lit up by a smile, had now twisted into something different. His brow was crinkled, eyes observing Ralph’s features. “Are you alright?... You seem a bit out of it,” His voice betrayed his worry as he took a step closer. “I can bring you home if you want.”

Despite everything, Ralph couldn’t hate Jerry. He would never hurt him intentionally, had only shown him kindness. Even if he was gonna to die because of him; it almost felt worth it. This disease born out of harbored feelings would rip him apart inside out, yet he didn’t even come close to loathing the cause; if anything his feelings had become stronger.

Love was a weird thing. 

“No-- No, Ralph is fine!” He plastered a smile on his face, choking down the roses that threatened to spill with every breath he took. “The… Crowd is, is overwhelming— He’s a bit nervous.”

Jerry’s frown faded and was replaced by a warm smile, one that made Ralph’s heart flutter and face heat up. “I’ll stay close to you, alright?” His arm brushed against the Jerry's. “Nothing is going to happen, I’ll make sure of it.”

Ralph nodded, unable to speak due to the slight touch. It was bad to keep the intruding petals down like this, however, letting them free right now was impossible; it would ruin everything, take away one of his few friends. He couldn’t have Jerry, even if he wasn’t able to stop thinking about him.

He followed the other android around, not straying from his side. Ralph didn’t say much, however, Jerry didn’t seem to mind simply babbling on. More often than not, he found himself just staring at the other, entranced, without his words getting through.

The familiar suffocating feeling in his chest returned twofold, and he wasn’t able to keep down the coughs this time. Ralph quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, thirium staining his palm though, thankfully, no pieces of the flower. Jerry immediately halted, causing one of the carnival goers to spew an irritated curse. He paid no mind to this, Ralph, however, flinched back. 

Jerry grabbed his hand as Ralph made no effort to move it from its spot, pulling it towards him. His gaze was filled with disbelief, yellow LED standing out against his artificial skin. 

“You said you were alright-- Then what is this?”

“It’s, it’s from the dust in Ralph’s house…” He explained, voice barely above a whisper. Lying had never been his strong suit, especially not towards Jerry. “Clogs up inside his body.” 

The tension in Jerry’s shoulder didn’t lessen at his explanation, and Ralph kept his gaze on the floor. He seemed almost… Angry. Had his words upset Jerry, would he leave him? His mind went into overdrive, hands starting to shake and shoulders slumped. 

“Ralph’s sorry…”

He didn’t dare look Jerry in the eye. He was acting like a child with no control of his emotions, and he knew it. It wasn’t yesterday he became a deviant, nonetheless, usually, his feelings controlled him more than he kept them in check. Tears left wet streaks down his face. 

“No-- No, Ralph, I…” 

His hand clamped around Ralph’s wrist and tugged him along, getting him away from the crowds around them. In a moment, Jerry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. His body burned up as he let his head rest against the other android’s shoulder. 

“Don’t apologize. Please. You didn’t do anything wrong and--” Jerry rubbed a circle on Ralph’s back, sending sparks up his spine. “I don’t think I could ever really be mad at you.”

This sign of affection, eased the burning in his chest, helped the constant sting if for a little bit. 

He didn’t want to let go. Ever. 

✿✿✿✿✿

Jerry guided him through the groups of people, after promising him they’d go to a calm attraction while keeping a gentle hold on his wrist. Ralph wasn’t about to mention that though, he would much rather have him keeping onto it. The strangers continued to make him nervous, however, with Jerry around it faded into the background more. 

The flower’s pressure had faded for the most part. He hoped that would last, nonetheless, it was unlikely. Jerry spotted their destination, striding towards it. The line was short, yet at the sight of it made Ralph’s stomach clench. The attraction reached into the sky, carts dangling from its beams. 

The other must’ve noticed his nervousness because a squeeze of his hand is what followed. “Don’t be scared, I’ve seen Ferris wheels being operated many times,” He offered Ralph a smile, “Nothing’s ever gone wrong.”

“Alright…” Ralph mumbled, fingers twitching and fidgeting with the edge of his cloak. “Ralph trusts you.” The corner of Jerry’s mouth slid up even further upwards. 

His eyes must’ve been playing tricks on him because Ralph swore blue dusted Jerry’s cheeks. A pang of disappointment shot through him as Jerry released his grip, letting his hand dangle at his side. 

Jerry continued talking to him as they stood in line, distracting him from the contact of the strangers standing so close to him. Ralph couldn’t keep his mind from wandering completely but the effort made him smile nonetheless.

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the line. Ralph shot him a nervous glance, to which Jerry responded with one of his trademark grins. He got in first and the red gondola creaked under his weight, swaying back and forth. 

Ralph didn’t give himself time to think about anything else, simply entering alongside the other and taking his seat. His nerves sparked as it got moving with a groan, nails sinking into the synthetic flesh of his palm. It showed a couple of his scars, which only made him feel worse, so he stopped.

“Look at me.”

Jerry’s words cut through the silence, easing some of the butterflies in his stomach. He listened to the request, eyes flickering over to him. The other leaned forward a tad, placing a hand on Ralph’s knee. He was jittery about a whole different reason now. If it had been meant as a way to keep his mind off of everything else, it had worked. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it? We’re already at the highest point.”

Ralph dared a peek outward the windows adorning the gondola. The height made him uneasy, yet it was impossible for him to deny the sight wasn’t worth it. Trees dotted the ground below like a green sea. On the opposite side, humans walking around on the carnival could be seen. 

He tore himself away from the view, directing his gaze at his lap. “Thank you…” Ralph started off hesitantly, voice shaking. “I-- Ralph doesn’t know what he would’ve done without you. He, he really likes spending time with you…” He bit on his lip after his small outburst, leg twitching a little. 

Jerry was oblivious to his embarrassment, or at least he appeared to be. “You’re a great friend, Ralph,” He chuckled as Ralph directed his eyes towards him again. “I haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

The illusion shattered, thorns sinking down into his pump. Deep down he had hoped there was a slim chance left that Jerry liked him in the way he did, however, these words made it clear he had no such intentions. 

Vines coiled around inside his torso, and Ralph was more aware of them now than ever. They shifted every time entered his body, and while he wasn’t able to process pain, the sensation was highly uncomfortable.

He couldn’t fathom what this had to be like for humans. 

The cart jolted to a stop shortly thereafter, and an incredible relief flowed through him. 

“Ralph-- He, he’ll be back in a minute!” 

Jerry didn’t have the chance to stop him as Ralph dashed off. Petals filled his throat to the brim, brushing against the inside of his cheeks. As soon as he got out of his friend’s sight, he stumbled and fell, barely catching himself using his arms. He heaved, petals floating from his parted lips in a flurry. 

Sobs wracked his body, merely causing more pieces to be shoved outwards, blue blood splattering on the pavement below. Gazes of other visitors burned into his back, pitying glances thrown his way where he couldn’t see and worried whispers exchanged he wouldn’t hear. 

He got up as fast as he could, taking a moment to wipe tears and blood away. Ralph’s limbs were heavy as he trudged back. A viny tickled the back of his windpipe; having curled its way through wires and pumps. 

Ralph dismissed Jerry’s worries with a wry smile, assuring him nothing was wrong; nothing out of the ordinary.

As always.

✿✿✿✿✿

The parasite was feeding on him, sapping away his energy until merely an empty husk was left. Plants usually weren’t resistant to thirium, nonetheless, this thing was far from a normal flower. Ralph couldn’t see it, but he could feel it. 

He’d covered the side of his face with his cloak earlier that day. It wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter, flowers had sprouted from the scar on his cheek, blooming a bright blue. They in perfect health, he was able to determine that much. Something that did worry him the vine that had begun slithering behind his damaged eye. 

Lately, he found his thoughts drifting to his bleak fate more often than not. Jerry’s words had become constantly recurring; the confirmation he’d always be ‘just a friend’. His energy was fleeting, he could barely get up to clean the heaps of petals anymore. Perhaps… Perhaps it was time to take some measures before his limbs wouldn’t respond to his commands anymore. 

If he exited his house, he wouldn’t get far. That much he knew. He’d rather die in the ‘comfort’ of this place, than on the cold pavement outside. 

He clutched his knife in trembling hands, shaky legs shuddering underneath him. Thirium dripped from his face with every movement he took. The blade connected with the wall, the scratching sounding through the empty home as he moved his hand.

_‘Jerry,’_

✿✿✿✿✿

Jerry hesitated at the front door, despite the situation it still felt like some sort of invasion of privacy. Ralph hadn’t shown up on the time they’d discussed to meet; something unlike him. It had been a couple of hours and his worry had really grown by now. His apprehension faded quickly; Ralph could be wounded or something and he had to act.

He went through the entrance, musty air attacking his senses. Jerry didn’t get how Ralph was able to live like this; it couldn’t be good for his internal fans. It was only at that moment he noticed blue petals littering the floor. He held one between two fingers. It looked just like a rose petal.

Jerry’s brow furrowed in thought, LED swirling yellow. It seemed weird to him that Ralph had strewn these all over the place. He froze the moment he saw the thirium splattered on the floor close to the flowers. Picking up his pace, he followed the trail, growing increasingly anxious.

“Ralph!” He called out, eyes darting around. “Where are you?! Please!” Ralph wasn’t the type of person to pull a joke, especially not a cruel one. Eyes widening, he snatched his friend’s knife off the floor.

Ralph never went anywhere without it.  
“I…” Jerry was getting close to panicking now, something had to be up. His eyes glanced upwards towards the wall, finding words etched into it. 

_Jerry,_

_Ralph loves you. ~~I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I~~_

_This must sound a bit weird and, and he knows that! He’s known this for a while now but never told you._

_You don’t feel the same and that’s alright-- Ralph would never be able to love himself either._

_He was just afraid you’d leave him. Ralph ~~ra~~ really doesn’t want that. He’d rather stay friends, but it looks like that can’t happen either now…_

_Ralph never wanted this to happen but-- You’re just so nice and sweet and, and, he_

_It hurts. The flowers are pretty but they burn and tingle and, and Ralph would just want to rip his skin apart-- But he can’t! No, he shouldn’t! That wouldn’t help but--_

_It would scratch the itch._

The writing got scratchier as he read further down as if Ralph had been in a hurry while doing so. 

_These flowers are killing Ralph, Jerry. He’s going to die. Ralph’s going to die because he loves you too much._

_He should’ve said this to your face, but he couldn’t. Ralph’s too much of a coward._

_Ralph never wanted to hurt you._

Jerry could barely read the last sentences, tears filled his vision, making him unable to focus on anything except the blurry words in front of him. 

Hanahaki.

That’s what it had been.

He wanted to let his legs fail underneath him, to fall to his knees and sob his heart out. But there was a small part of him that wanted to believe, a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, Ralph was still alive. 

“Ralph!” His voice cracked painfully, as his feet pounded on the floor, the petals blurring together as he ran towards the end of them. More and more pieces of the flower collected, alongside blue blood now in puddles beside them. 

Then he saw it.

Ralph’s body, slumped against the wall. Blue blood flowed from the wound in his face, flowers having overtaken the entire left cheek. His fingers were curled in his cloak. Features twisted into an eternal pained expression, eyes wide and unseeing. 

Just the sight made him feel utterly sick. 

It was his fault. He had killed his friend. Ralph was dead because of him. He’d shut off in this abandoned place with no one to hold his hand; no one to comfort him in his darkest moments. Even if they got him fixed, it would never be him again. 

Because why would simple gardening models need to keep their memories after they got broken?

He faltered over to Ralph, falling to his knees in front of him.

“Ralph…” Jerry mumbled, voice hoarse. “Please-- Please wake up… This isn’t funny Ralph.” He was just fooling himself, but anything to relieve the emotional anguish at this moment. 

Why hadn’t he noticed? How could he have been so stupid?

Tears dripped onto the other’s legs. Jerry couldn’t tear his gaze away from Ralph’s face. He gently brushed against it, but the flowers were ingrained in the cracks. They sunk into the flesh of his neck, curling their way downwards. Anger flared within him, a rare emotion for him, he could rip the parasite away, couldn’t he? Would that bring Ralph back? The idea faded as quickly as it came. 

Jerry sobbed, hand taking a hold of Ralph’s. The skin didn’t respond in the slightest. He was truly dead. His breathing came out in short gasps, fingers twitching and shaking.

He moved Ralph’s eyelids so they were closed. It was the least thing he could do; he looked more peaceful like this. He didn’t know how long it would take for the grief would fully crash into him. His heart was being ripped out of his chest, thirium thrumming in his veins with each passing second. He wanted to scream, yet no words escaped his mouth; like his air was being cut off. 

He shuddered and tried to breathe but it burned with every inhale. Jerry’s chest jerked forward, and acid was going up his throat. A hand was clamped over his mouth as his upper body twitched violently. He spewed something out, mouth burning. 

Jerry pulled his hand back to see, a cold, painful smile adorning his face.

It’d been a while since he’d last seen a dandelion.


End file.
